Endlich zuhause
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Kate&Jack Was, wenn man gerettet wird? Was, wenn man dadurch von seiner großen Liebe getrennt wird? Was, wenn diese eines Tages vor der Tür steht? Hat die Liebe dann noch eine Chance?


**Endlich zuhause  
**von Nici

TEIL: 1/1  
FSK: K  
GENRE: Romanze (Fluff pur)  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Kate/Jack  
SPOILER: bis 1x07 „Der Nachtfalter"  
INHALT: Was, wenn man gerettet wird? Was, wenn man dadurch von seiner großen Liebe getrennt wird? Was, wenn diese eines Tages vor der Tür steht? Hat die Liebe dann noch eine Chance?  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört JJ Abrams, den Produzenten und ABC. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Das Lied heißt „Miss you like crazy" und wurde u.a. von Natalie Cole gesungen. Ich habe keine Rechte an dem Liedtext und hoffe, man ist mir nicht böse, dass ich es verwende.  
BEMERKUNGEN: Eine kleine Songfic für alle Jack/Kate - Shipper. Die Idee dazu kam mir, als ich heute Morgen das Lied gehört habe. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch und freue mich schon auf Eure (hoffentlich zahlreichen) Reviews…

Ich möchte diese Story Mariacharly widmen, weil sie mich erstens auf das Lied gestoßen hat, zweitens einen geschulten Blick auf den Text geworfen hat und drittens, weil ich immer noch daran arbeite sie zum Lostfan zu machen – irgendwann schaffe ich das schon... ganz sicher ;-)

* * *

_  
Even though it's been so long  
My love for you keeps going strong_

„Man hat mich freigesprochen."  
Die vier Worte hingen immer noch in der Luft.  
Er konnte den Nachhall noch spüren, obwohl es schon eine Weile her war, dass die Worte gefallen waren. Schwer hingen sie in der Luft, waren vermischt mit Sauerstoff und machten ihm so das Atmen schwer.  
Vier Worte, die alles, was er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten verdrängt hatte, versucht hatte zu verarbeiten, über den Haufen warfen. Vier Worte, gesprochen in Sekunden. Vier Worte, die vier Jahre mit einem Mal wieder präsent werden ließen und ihn überrollten. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, doch selbst wenn er es gewesen wäre, hätte die Welle der Erinnerung ihn nicht weniger hart getroffen.  
Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht freute, sie zu sehen. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht.  
Vier lange Monate war er mit ihrem Gesicht vor Augen alleine eingeschlafen, vier Monate lang hatte sein erster Gedanke am Morgen ihr gegolten. Vier Monate lang hatte er dagegen angekämpft, sie zu vergessen, weiter zu leben.  
Fast hätte er es geschafft, wäre erfolgreich gewesen – fast.

_I remember the things that we used to do  
A kiss in the rain till the sun shine through_

Mit einem Mal war alles wieder da.  
Die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Zeit auf der Insel war wieder so gegenwärtig, dass er glaubte, das Meer rauschen und den Dschungel riechen zu können. Glaubte, den wunderschönen Sternenhimmel sehen zu können, obwohl er in L.A. und es mitten am Tag war. Ein Sternenhimmel, wie er ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte, unendlich weit, ein Lichtermeer, das sich so oft wie ein Schutzschild über die zwei Liebenden gelegt hatte, die es sich in einer einsamen Bucht, weit ab von den anderen, im Schutz der Felsen gemütlich gemacht hatten.  
In seinem Ohr hörte er wieder das leises Plätschern des Wasserfalls, glaubte, die kleinen, feuchten Wassertropfen, die vom Wind verweht worden, auf der Haut zu spüren, obwohl er sich im fünften Stock, im seinem Apartment befand.

_I tried to deny it  
__but I'm still in love with you_

Dies alles hatte er versucht zu verdrängen, zu vergessen. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er sich hoffnungslos verliebt hatte, dass er eine Frau liebte, von der er so wenig gewusst hatte und immer noch wusste.  
Die Liebe war nicht gestorben, sie war immer da gewesen. Auch jetzt noch, als Kate vor ihm stand und ihn mit tränenfeuchten Augen ansah, ja stumm anflehte.

_I miss you like crazy  
Ever since you went away  
Every hour of every day_

Braune Augen, die so facettenreich waren wie die Frau, der sie gehörten. Manchmal waren sie dunkel, fast schwarz, dann wieder ganz hell, leicht grün, und immer war da dieses Funkeln, das ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue den Verstand raubte. Nie hatte er jemanden getroffen, der so viel mit seinen Augen aussagte, mit einem Blick zeigen konnte, was er dachte, fühlte, wünschte.  
Wünsche von den Augen ablesen können; früher war alleine die Vorstellung daran für ihn schon absurd, völlig unrealistisch gewesen.  
Doch das war früher gewesen, vor dem Absturz, bevor er sie erst kennen und dann lieben gelernt hatte.  
Kennen lernen, lieben, trennen, vermissen … sich dann vielleicht irgendwann wieder sehen, sich neu entdecken, wieder neu verlieben, zusammenbleiben – für den Rest des Lebens.  
Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sich dieser Kreis schloss, dass seine Sehnsucht, sein Beten erhört wurde, dass er sie wieder sehen würde? Er hatte gebetet, Gott – wenn es ihn dann gab – angefleht, ihm die Frau, die er liebte, zurückzubringen.  
Heute endlich schienen seine Gebete erhört worden zu sein. Sie war hier, stand vor ihm.  
Doch war es wirklich das, was er wollte? Freute er sich darüber, dass sie hier war?

_I miss you like crazy  
No matter what I say or do  
There's just no getting over you_

Ja!  
Zwei Buchstaben. Ein kurzes Wort, das alles, was er empfand, in sich vereinte.  
Es erschreckte ihn fast, dass es möglich war, diesen Berg an Gefühlen, die er in sich hatte, wenn es um sie ging, so einfach auf zwei Buchstaben zu reduzieren.  
Doch eigentlich war es wirklich so einfach. Ja, er hatte sie vermisst, hatte gehofft, dass sie wiederkommen würden. Gehofft und gleichzeitig gewusst, dass es hoffnungslos war. Er hatte es geglaubt, geahnt, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde, nicht, nachdem es so geendet hatte.  
Er hatte sie einfach ziehen lassen, sich nicht von ihr verabschiedet. Er hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt, hatte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen können, als der Polizist ihr die Handschellen anlegte, nachdem sie das Rettungsboot verlassen hatten.  
Mit dem Rettungsboot waren auch die Zweifel zurückgekehrt. Zweifel, ob sie das Richtige getan hatten, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. War es richtig gewesen, ihr so bedingungslos zu vertrauen? Sie hatte ihm nie erzählt, warum sie gesucht wurde und er hatte nicht weiter gefragt.  
Es war nicht wichtig gewesen, solange sie auf der Insel waren, fern ab jeglicher Zivilisation.  
Ihre Vergangenheit war mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt, unwichtig und nebensächlich geworden. Und doch war sie immer allgegenwärtig da gewesen. Vergangenheit prägt, man kann sie nicht einfach ablegen wie ein schmutziges Kleidungsstück. Die Vergangenheit ist es, die den Charakter, die Person ausmacht. Er hatte es gewusst. Gewusst und verdrängt, aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, nur nach vorne, nie zurück geschaut. Bis das Boot kam…  
Er schämte sich seiner Reaktion, für sein Handeln, sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber. Schämte sich so sehr, dass er es einfach nicht geschafft hatte, sich von ihr zu verabschieden, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte und für sie da sein würde. Es wäre die Wahrheit gewesen. Was er stattdessen getan hatte war Selbstbetrug. Betrug an ihm selber, an ihr und an ihrer Liebe. Umso erstaunlicher war es nun, dass sie hier war.

_I can see the love shining in your eyes  
And it comes as such a sweet surprise _

Stumm sah sie ihn an, versuchte aus seinen Blick zu lesen, was er dachte, fühlte, vielleicht noch für sie empfand.  
Lange hatte sie gezögert, sich davor gefürchtet zu ihm zu gehen, zu schauen, ob ihre Liebe die Insel überleben würde. Die ganzen Wochen, die sie in Untersuchungshaft gesessen hatte, war sie unsicher gewesen. Sie war unschuldig, das hatte sie die ganze Zeit gewusst. Doch hatte er es auch gewusst? Geglaubt? An sie geglaubt?  
Unsicher was sie tun sollte, hatte sie die letzten Wochen zurückgezogen. Sie hatte eine Weile alleine sein und nachdenken müssen. Zuviel war in den letzten Jahres ihres Lebens passiert. Zu selten hatte sie sich Zeit genommen, um darüber nachzudenken, um alles zu verarbeiten.  
Ihre Flucht nach Australien, die Flug zurück, der Absturz, die ersten Wochen, Monate voller Ungewissheit. Dann sie schleichende Erkenntnis, dass die Lage aussichtslos, die Chance auf Rettung gegen Null gesunken war.  
Die Monate, Jahre danach hatte sie damit verbracht, mit der Gegenwart zurecht zukommen, mit dem Leben als Gestrandete, als Verlorene. Vergangenheit hatte nicht mehr gezählt, nur noch die Gegenwart war wichtig gewesen – und vielleicht die Zukunft. Jack war ihr wichtigster Bezugspunkt geworden, auf ihn hatte sie sich zu jeder Zeit verlassen können. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und tat es noch immer und wunderte sich auch immer noch darüber. Sie war kein Mensch, der schnell Vertrauen fasste. Sie näherte sich Leuten eher vorsichtig, abwartend. Doch bei Jack war es anders gewesen. Vom ersten Tag an hatte sie gespürt, dass da etwas war, was sie beide verband. Irgendetwas, das sie erst nicht greifen konnte, nicht wollte. Mit der wachsenden Vertrautheit, dem Kennen lernen war ihre innere Blockade dahin geschmolzen. Dieses ungreifbare Etwas war zu Liebe geworden, zu etwas Großem, wie sie es nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Zu etwas, das sie auch jetzt noch in seinem Blick wieder fand. Entgegen aller Hoffnungen, die sie gehabt hatte, war dies immer noch der Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, den sie immer noch liebte und der sie vielleicht auch noch liebte – das hoffte sie zumindest.

_If seeing's believing it's worth the wait _

Seinen Blick auf sich ruhen zu spüren, seine Nähe zu fühlen, zu erkennen, dass ihre Liebe vielleicht noch eine Zukunft haben könnte, wischten jeden Zweifel, den sie gehabt hatte, weg. Sie hatte richtig gehandelt. Es war richtig gewesen, über ihren Schatten zu springen, sich der Angst vor Zurückweisung zu stellen, etwas gewagt zu haben.

_So hold me and tell me it's not too late.  
We're so good together, we're starting forever now._

Doch würde das Leben ihnen eine Chance geben? Würde ihre Liebe im normalen Leben, im Alltag bestehen? Die Insel war eine Ausnahmesituation gewesen, für jeden fremd, ungewohnt. Der Mensch ist ein Herdentier und sucht die Nähe anderer. War es nur Instinkt gewesen, was sie mit Jack zusammengebracht hatte? Würde ihre Liebe nun, da die Ausnahme in ihrer Situation weggefallen war, bestehen bleiben? Würden sie es schaffen?  
Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher. Sie wollte nur, dass er sie in den Arm nahm, sie einfach nur festhielt, ihr sagte, dass alles gut werden würde. Es musste einfach funktionieren.

_I miss you like crazy  
I miss you baby_

„Jack?" Die Frage riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Für den Moment war er in Erinnerungen versunken, wollte herausfinden, ob sie es wirklich war, ob das alles real und nicht nur ein böser Traum war, der ihn zum Narren hielt. Er wollte, dass sie ihn berührte, ihm zeigte, dass sie wirklich da war. Wollte sie berühren und ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Ihr zeigen, dass alles gut werden würde, dass sie da weitermachen könnten, wo sie aufgehört hatten.  
Doch er konnte nicht. So sehr er es auch versuchte, da war diese ungreifbare Macht, die ihn zurückhielt, ihn davon abhielt, auf sie zuzugehen.

_Love like ours will never end  
Just touch me and we're there again_

Er wusste, wenn er sie jetzt berührte, wenn er sich seinen Gefühlen, seiner Sehnsucht hingab, würde er verloren sein. Würde dieser Frau ausgeliefert sein, bis an sein Lebensende.  
Nichts mehr wünschte er sich, und gleichzeitig machte es ihm Angst. Angst vor der Zukunft. Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, sie wieder zu verlieren, dieses Mal für immer. Verlieren und für immer vermissen.  
Die vergangenen Wochen waren schlimm gewesen, was kommen würde, würde ihn zerstören, ihm das Herz brechen, ihn von innen auffressen. Doch nur wenn er es zuließ…  
_Wenn du sie jetzt gehen lässt, verlierst du sie schon heute._ Diese leise Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde immer lauter, drängte sich immer weiter in den Vordergrund. Die Stimme hatte Recht, das wusste er. Dennoch hatte er Angst.  
_Wenn man es nicht ausprobiert, weiß man nicht, wie es wird._ Auch da hatte die Stimme Recht. Wenn er es nicht probierte, würde er es vielleicht für immer bereuen. _Du bist stark, Jack, kein Versager!_, hatte Kate einmal zu ihm gesagt. Wenn es stimmte, warum fühlte er sich aber dennoch wie einer? Wie ein Versager, der Angst hatte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Eine Entscheidung, die zudem schon lange für ihn getroffen worden war. Sein Herz, seine Liebe hatte sein Schicksal schon vor langer Zeit besiegelt.  
Warum zweifelte er jetzt daran?

_Just one night  
And we'll have that magic feeling like we used to do_

Warum zögerte er noch? Wollte er sie nicht? Aber warum sah er sie dann so an?  
„Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?", fragte sie leise. Leise, weil sie sich vor der Antwort fürchtete, Angst hatte, dass er ja sagen würde, sie wegschickte, aus seinem Leben verbannte.  
Alles, was sie wollte, war, dass er sie festhielt, dass ihre Liebe eine Chance bekam. Vielleicht würde es schief gehen, vielleicht würden sie scheitern. Vielleicht aber auch nicht…  
Vielleicht würde es wieder so werden wie früher, so wie auf der Insel. Lange Spaziergänge am Strand, einsame Nächte am Meer. Nur sie beide, der Strand, das Meer und die Sterne über ihnen. Niemals zuvor hatte sie sich so sicher gefühlt, wie in seinen Armen. Niemals hatte sie jemandem so vertraut wie sie ihm vertraute, immer noch vertraute, immer vertrauen würde.

_Hold on tight and whatever comes our way  
we gonna make it through_

Wenn sie noch nur eine Chance bekommen würde, es ihm zu zeigen. Ihm zeigen zu können, dass er sich richtig entschied, wenn er ja zu ihr, zu ihrer Liebe sagte.  
Was hielt ihn zurück? Immer noch nicht hatte er gesagt, ob sie gehen oder bleiben sollte. Sah sie immer noch stumm an.  
Angst, Liebe, Zweifel, Sehnsucht. All dies fand sie in seinem Blick. Er schien innerlich zu kämpfen. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm geholfen.  
Doch wie?  
Vielleicht hätte sie doch nicht herkommen dürfen, vielleicht hätte sie anrufen, um einen neutralen Treffpunkt bitten sollen. Sie hatte ihn überfallen und ihnen damit vielleicht jede Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft genommen.  
Vielleicht…

_If seeing's believing it's worth the wait  
So hold me and tell me it's not too late  
We're so good together, we starting forever now_

Innerlich kämpfte sie einen ähnlichen Kampf wie er, traf dann aber eine Entscheidung – für sie beide.  
„Ich gehe dann mal besser", sagte sie leise, drehte sich schnell um und ging langsam zur Tür. Dort angekommen wartete auf eine Reaktion, darauf, dass er sie zurückhielt, ihr zeigte, dass sie nicht umsonst gekommen war. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie wollte die Tür gerade schon enttäuscht öffnen, als sie ihren Namen hörte.  
„Kate, bitte bleib. Geh nicht!"  
Sie blieb an der Tür stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wartete. Wartete auf einen Beweis dafür, dass ihre Ohren ihr keinen Streich gespielt hatten. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, seinen Atem in ihrem Haar, seine Wärme überall. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Er stand genau vor ihr.

_I miss you, baby  
All the chance of love you gave me  
When a feeling gets this strong  
You know the real thing comes along_

Er zog sie dicht an sich heran, umschlang sie mit beiden Armen, drückte sie fest an sich heran, als wollte er sie daran hindern zu gehen.  
„Bleib bei mir, Kate."  
Es tat so gut, sie zu halten, so, wie er es früher oft getan hatte. Kleine Ewigkeiten hatten sie einfach nur dagestanden, sich festgehalten. Schweigend. Nicht, weil sie sich nichts zu sagen hatten, nein, weil sie es nicht brauchten. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte, verständigten sich durch kleine Gesten. Der eine wusste, was der andere fühlte.  
Wie jetzt.  
Er spürte, wie sie sich langsam unter seiner Berührung entspannte, spürte, wie die letzten Zweifel von ihr abfielen und sich Erleichterung breit machte. Sie wusste nun, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass es richtig gewesen war, zu kommen.  
Richtig für sie, für ihn, für sie beide.

_I miss you like crazy, baby  
Only your sweet love can save me _

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine einsame Träne in ihre braunen Locken fiel.  
_Männer weinen nicht!_ Die Worte seines Vaters fielen ihm ein. Es war ihm egal. Sein Vater war tot. Er hatte nicht mehr das Recht, sich weiter in sein Leben einzumischen, zu bestimmen, was er zu tun hatte und was nicht.  
Fast hätte er Kate gehen lassen. Fast hätte er den wahrscheinlich größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen und die Frau ziehen lassen, die ihm gezeigt hatte, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden. Sie hatte ihn so akzeptiert, wie er war. In ihm das gesehen, was er war, nicht das, was er in ihren Augen sein sollte.  
Kate war anders als die anderen. Er hatte es schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gewusst.

_I miss you like crazy  
__A love like ours will never end_

Er spürte, dass sie zitterte, löste sich ein wenig von ihr, sah sie an. Aus verquollenen, roten Augen blickte sie stumm zurück.  
„He, warum weinst du? Wein nicht!"  
Sie schluchzte auf, versuchte dabei zu lächeln. „Es ist nur…ich…ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Tut mir Leid!", murmelte sie.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, wischte ihr sanft die Tränen weg und spürte, wie sie sich in seine Berührung lehnte.  
„Ich hatte Angst", sagte sie leise.  
„Ich auch", antwortete er und streichelte sanft über ihre Wange. „Hab keine Angst mehr, Kate. Alles wird gut!"  
Er hoffte, Recht zu haben.  
Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, hob er mit einer Hand ihr Kinn an, lehnte er sich ihr entgegen. Sein Mund suchte ihre Lippen, fand sie, zögerte kurz und verschloss sie dann mit einem sanften Kuss.  
Zärtlich, vorsichtig, abwartend, küsste er sie. Genoss jeden Moment, nahm jede Empfindung in sich auf, um sie für immer in sich einzuschließen.  
Ihre Lippen waren so weich wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

_Just touch me and we're there again_

Vertrautheit und Begierde auf beiden Seiten ließ den Kuss schnell intensiver, fordernder werden.  
Kleine Blitze schossen durch ihre Körper, sie fühlten sich wie elektrisiert.  
Hände vergruben sich in braunen Locken, wanderten Körper entlang. Jede Pore ihrer Körper, alle Sinne gingen auf Entdeckungstour. Entdeckten neu, was lange Zeit vertraut, bekannt gewesen war. Entdeckten, dass sie sich noch viel mehr vermisst hatten, als sie hatten eingestehen wollen. Entdeckten Glück, Zufriedenheit und Freude darüber, nun wieder vereint zu sein, endlich da angelangt zu sein, wo sie die ganze Zeit hingewollt hatten.  
Zuhause.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir!_


End file.
